<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>truth (un)spoken by bestboytsukki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143206">truth (un)spoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestboytsukki/pseuds/bestboytsukki'>bestboytsukki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Kissing, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining, Underage Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestboytsukki/pseuds/bestboytsukki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i like you. i love you. </p><p>you never knew just how much i yearned for you. you never knew just how much i pined for you. for these unspoken truths, i refused to lose you.</p><p>love, rin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>truth (un)spoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>second work,, this stayed in my drafts a long time ago but the idea hit me while i was washing the dishes lmao,, anw, hope you like it!! i rlly love osasuna.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>suna always watched. always observed. always noticed. watched how samu would ever so lightly touch the skin on his thigh, tracing unknown patterns on heated, warm skin. observed the expanse of samu's broad shoulders down to the curve of his spine, how it felt to graze unmarked skin and the temptation. he always noticed the faint blush painting the curve of osamu's nose as it glowed under a fallen snowflake. </p><p>the truth, it hurts. it hurts him to the point that he feels like he's been skinned alive, exposed to the bone, and yet he can't bring himself to say the words. because it hurts. because loving samu hurts. at the end of the day, he feels numb.</p><p>suna's in deep, and he knows it too. he's way over his head to not notice that everytime the comfortable silence between samu and him fills the room, it feels too nauseating and sometimes his vision blurs.</p><p>now, junior high, 15, 16-- youth washes over them like any other feeling. drunken nights and the head-splitting hangovers. they spend their weeknights at parties feeling the ghost of youth take over their bodies. </p><p>at some confined corner, suna holds a plastic cup between his calloused fingers, gripping it tightly. he throws his head back, gulping down the bitter taste of coke and rum, he hisses at the burning sensation down his throat but then it happens.</p><p>as hazy eyes wander the room, reeking of cheap booze and sweat, they land on ash grey hair and watch as the silhouette approaches in long fast strides, hips swaying ever so dangerously that for a second, makes him gulp and tug at the neckline of his shirt. suna suddenly feels it's hot.</p><p>oh, the afterglow of having alcohol in his body comes in the form of adrenaline coursing through his veins like sparking electricity the moment a pair of cold hands enclose themselves on suna's wrist so hard it leaves marks.</p><p>yeah, he's drunk. on alcohol. on love. on youth. on samu. he wonders for a second if this is a dream. eyes closed, thoughts clouded and dazed. samu's gripping his wrist, and he's so close and suddenly the denim jacket on suna's broad shoulders feels too hot and he's burning. chest booming with feelings waiting to burst. </p><p>they stop at the rooftop and samu looks at him, grey locks tangling as the wind blows over his face. he pulls out a cigarette, lighting the butt. he takes a long drag, throwing his head back, sighing in content as he lets the air fill his lungs, traps it there for a solid second or two and puffs it out his mouth. he looks at suna. pure ecstacy. he doesn't need alcohol or drugs to mask the truth on the tip of his tongue with bitter satisfaction. the truth of suna being too beautiful under the shadow of the moon shining ever so lightly on his delicate fox-like features. </p><p>a god. a myth. he thinks, he thinks that for a moment, what would it feel like for someone like suna, a god tier beauty, a myth-like creature of slitted eyes to exist. he ponders over that thought almost too much to miss the way suna's leaning in on his face, breath ghosting on his left cheek. there it is. the pink creeping on his nose and expands across his face. </p><p>suna doesn't think twice as he drags his hand as slow as possible on samu's fingers, long and slender enough to clasp them together with his. he wraps an arm around samu's waist, feeling the way it circled perfectly on the slim figure and the way samu's breath hitches.</p><p>you're beautiful. i'd have you in my arms for forever and you'll have me in yours. but that isn't guaranteed, suna thinks.</p><p>glory of god. that's what samu is to him. a mighty creation molded in a silhouette of ash grey and warm skin. smoke and honey, a clouded mind. a silent nightmare. one that comes in the middle of the night and covers his body in sweat. another one that makes suna regret wearing only boxers to sleep.</p><p>he's all of that and yet suna can't say those words. no, not ever. he regrets every second, not saying it. he regrets falling. but right now, he doesn't think. he clears his mind til nothing but osamu fills his mind, fills his entire body. he gasps a little for air because they're too close, samu's too close, he's too close, but he doesn't hesitate.</p><p>he doesn't contemplate whether or not he would kiss samu but he does it anyway. suna closes the gap between them, pushes his lips flush against samu's, feeling the way samu's mouth twitches against his. he basks in the feeling, wishing if it would've been possible to tattoo the sensation in his forehead. </p><p>he cranes his neck to bite on osamu's lower lip, dragging his tongue along the soft swollen skin. samu sighs and cups suna's jaw, pulling them close even more, and suna tightens his grip on osamu's waist, suna pushes his tongue past osamu's mouth, drowning in the taste. tobacco and lemon. he licks at the roof of osamu's mouth, and groans.</p><p>any moment now. any moment now should be fine. </p><p>samu moans, putting a hand on suna's chest to push him a little, panting and sweat beading on his forehead, bangs sticking idly to the wet skin.</p><p>suna smiles and licks his lips, grabs osamu even closer and engulfs him in a hug. perfect. you're perfect.</p><p>"you should stop smoking."</p><p>he lies. suna lies because the truth is,</p><p> </p><p>i like you. i love you. </p><p>you never knew just how much i yearned for you. you never knew just how much i pined for you. for these unspoken truths, i refused to lose you.</p><p>love, rin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>